Pay Attention Ellis
by Winter-Rae
Summary: While taking refuge in an abandoned apartment, two of the survivors get a little closer in more ways than one. Rated for sexual situations. EllisxRochelle


**Pay Attention Ellis**

**Title:** Pay Attention Ellis

**Summary:** While taking refuge in an abandoned apartment, two of the survivors get a little closer in more ways than one.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Ellis/Rochelle

**Warnings:** Sex scene, language.

**Winter-Rae:** Hello fellow L4D and L4D2 fans. I wanted to see some Ellis/Rochelle goodness, that's what spawned this...well that and the total lack of fics with them together. Also, ignore any small details I might have messed up, I haven't played the games yet. Please go easy on me too; this is my first L4D story so I'm super nervous. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Pay Attention Ellis**

"I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith got rolled by a gator in a swamp?"

"No Ellis you didn't," Nick replied, sarcasm and annoyance thick in his voice, "But I'm sure it's a thrilling story, please continue. I know I will personally be miserable if you don't tell me just what happened when Keith got rolled by a gator. "

"Now Nick," the young man said in his thick southern drawl, "No one likes a grumpy Gus. Anyway Keith didn't agonize it or nothing. We were just trying to grab two so we could piss em off and get them into a fight, well anyway the third time Keith went under I realized something was wrong, so I..."

"Shit," Nick muttered, cutting Ellis' story off.

Coach and Rochelle exchanged small smiles, while they seemed to have developed a sense to block out Ellis when he started to ramble; Nick had yet to pick up that certain skill. Ellis did seem to notice Nick's annoyance so he hung back a moment to walk with Coach and Rochelle.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think he likes me much," he mused.

Rochelle chuckled.

"I don't think he likes anyone very much sweetie, don't take it personally."

"And you both know I can still hear you right?" Nick asked them.

"Of course," Rochelle replied. Nick was about to reply when a shrill scream sounded out around them. The four of them ducked down instinctively behind a couple of cars, recognizing the cry that could only belong to a Hunter. Nick looked over his and motioned for them to look. Coach glanced over and saw that a Hunter was blocking the way they had been hoping to travel. Rochelle had pointed out an apartment complex where they were hoping to rest for the night, without running into any more zombies. If this Hunter kept up the noise though he would surely alert more of them to their location.

"I got this," Nick said, "There's only one of them."

While he readied his pistol Ellis, who wasn't worried about the Hunter, there was only one after all; had once again started to tell Coach one of his stories in a low voice.

"I ever tell you about the time me and Keith snuck a paintball guns onto the rollercoaster," he asked him, "I didn't hear about anybody else doing it so I thought we might have invented a sport so Keith called a patent office, but..."

"Shit!" Rochelle yelled out suddenly, "Charger!"

Sure enough and monstrous infected charged at her even as she shot at it. It grabbed her and slammed her against a light post. Rochelle felt something in her shoulder pop, followed by searing pain.

"Get it off me!" she screamed. Ellis and Coach jumped into action quickly to help her. This commotion however, had alerted the Hunter to Nick's whereabouts. It screamed loudly and pounced at him, knocking him to the ground where it started slashing at his chest.

"Shit!" he snapped, trying to defend himself.

"Help Rochelle, Ellis!" Coach hollered as he backtracked to help Nick. Ellis continued shooting the Charger and when it finally went down he knelt next to Rochelle to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, how do I look?" she replied, wincing and grabbing her shoulder.

"Very fine from where I'm standing," he said with a grin. Rochelle rolled her eyes, like this was truly the time to be flirting.

"Ellis," Coach yelled suddenly, "Give me your med kit."

Ellis hurried over to where Coach and Nick were, the latter looking really torn up.

"This was my favourite suit," he muttered darkly.

"Can you walk?" Coach asked him.

"No."

"Shit, Rochelle you're gonna have to cover us while Ellis and I carry him."

Rochelle, who had slowly gotten to her feet and still, holding her injured arm, nodded. Coach noticed the odd angle her arm was at and frowned.

"Oh you dislocated that one," he said to her, "Can you cover us until we get to the building, and I can fix it up for you there?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I can cover us," Ellis pointed out, "I'm not hurt, let Rochelle help you with Nick."

"No thanks," Coach growled at him, "At least I know Rochelle will pay attention."

Ellis opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a stern look from the older man. So while he and Coach helped Nick, Rochelle kept an eye out. Thankfully they didn't run into any more zombies on their way there. Once they crossed the threshold of the apartment of Coach's choosing Rochelle quickly checked the other rooms, pleased that they too were empty.

"All clear," she said.

Once the other three joined her inside, Rochelle kicked the door closed and locked it tight. She then followed Coach, Nick and Ellis into the living room.

"Nick," Coach said as he helped the gambler lower himself onto a sofa, "Are you gonna live?"

"Oh sure," he groaned sarcastically, "I feel like a million bucks. I always love getting jumped by those damn Hunters; they really make a man feel loved."

"Nice to see you haven't lost that sunny disposition of yours," Rochelle teased him. She then picked up a throw blanket that had been tossed aside and placed it over him. He nodded to her gratefully.

"Now, let's see that arm Ro," Coach said, motioning for her to sit on a chair he had taken from the kitchen.

Ellis watched as the bigger man started to feel all around Rochelle's left shoulder; kneading the muscles in some areas and gently in others. Rochelle had a pained expression on her face for the most part and she heaved a sigh of relief when he stopped working on her.

"It's not too bad," he said, "But I gotta pop it back into place, or it's gonna be useless to you. And I won't lie to you, it's gonna hurt."

She nodded.

"Get me something to bite on then," she said, "If I scream, those bastards will come running."

Once Coach had left to find something for her, Ellis sat on the floor next to her.

"Damn Ro," he said, "This is all my fault ain't it?"

"What? No Ellis," she replied, "Shit happens."

"If I hadn't been yapping' I would a seen that there Charger," he shot back, angry with himself.

"No one blames you Ellis."

"Coach does," the young man pointed out, looking very dejected. Rochelle lent forward and patted his arm in a comforting gesture.

"Coach worries," she said, "He wants us all to make it through this thing alive. So he's a little on edge and gets frustrated easily, I think we all feel the same at times, right?"

Her gentle tone certainly didn't sound like she was blaming him, but that didn't stop the guilt he felt.

"For what it's worth, I don't blame you," she added, "And neither does Nick. Right Nick?"

The two glanced over at the man who only snored in response.

"I ain't ever seen anyone fall asleep that fast in my whole life," Ellis mused. He then winced when Coach entered the room with a small towel in his hands. He then handed it over to Rochelle who quickly bit into it. Coach then took a hold of her arm and motioned for Ellis to come over and help him.

"When I say now," he instructed, "I want you to push down on the top of her arm. I'm gonna be jerking it back at the same time, got it?"

Ellis nodded.

"I got it Coach."

"Okay then, Rochelle, just try to breathe okay girl?"

She nodded and her breathing increased.

"Right, one, two, now!"

Ellis pushed down on Rochelle's arm while Coach pulled it back quickly. Rochelle groaned loudly into the towel and let out a muffled cry when her arm slipped back into place.

"Son of a bee sting!" she gasped when they released her, "Shit! Okay, I don't recommend doing that anytime soon."

Ellis grinned at her, but when Coach let out a disapproving snort, the smile faded.

"Get some shut eye you two," he told them, "I'll take the first watch."

* * *

Rochelle wasn't too interested in sleeping at the moment. Her arm and shoulder were killing her, her stomach was aching with hunger, and she needed a shower. She entered the kitchen of the apartment and saw that Coach had the same idea in mind. When he saw her he reached into the refrigerator and tossed her an apple.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," he said. Rochelle thanked him and then sat on the counter top while he made himself a sandwich.

"Where's Ellis?" he asked. She finished her current mouthful of apple and then shrugged.

"He's probably sleeping, either that or drowning himself in the bathtub. Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?"

Coach frowned at her.

"Your shoulder and Nick's wounds coulda been a whole lot worse," he said, "He's gotta learn that this is real life, it's not a game."

"He knows that," Rochelle argued, "He saw this infection kill some of his friends and mutate others into zombies! Trust me Coach; he knows this isn't a game."

"Then he has to grow up and stop acting like a child!"

"For God's sake Coach, give him a break."

"You need to stop making excuses for him just because you have a soft spot for him."

With that comment hitting a nerve, Rochelle was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to throw her apple right at Coach's head. However, knowing that wouldn't help anything, she restrained herself.

She then got down off of the countertop and made to leave.

"I don't know what bothers you more," she mused, "The fact that we got hurt and you didn't, or that you can't always control what happens to us. Like you said Coach, this isn't a game and you can't control the outcome, no matter how much you might want too."

* * *

Ellis couldn't sleep; not only was the nagging guilt bothering him but Coach and Rochelle's raised voices were keeping him up as well. While he appreciated Rochelle standing up for him, he couldn't help but wonder why she even bothered.

'Especially after I nearly got her killed,' he belittled himself.

He groaned and forced himself up off of the bed in one of the bedrooms and made his way to the bathroom. Maybe a shower and a shave would help him feel better, God knew he needed them.

* * *

Rochelle sat next to Nick, holding a glass of water in her hands. He cracked open an eye and looked up at her.

"Now this is a great way to wake up," he mumbled, "Do I get breakfast in bed too? How about a foot rub?"

"Ha, you ain't that hurt," she replied holding out the glass to him. He took it and downed it quickly.

"You feeling any better?"she asked.

"A little," he replied, "How's the kid?"

"We're all fine; you got the worst of it."

"Well that makes me feel loads better."

Rochelle sighed.

"Ellis is beating himself up real bad," she said, "He think it's his fault."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, like he sent those things after us? That Charger saw us and we didn't see it and that Hunter got me 'cause I got careless."

"Would you tell Ellis that?"

"Ha, are you kidding? I'm gonna milk this for all it's worth," he said, "And if you tell him I don't blame him, I'll definitely deny it."

Rochelle smacked his leg lightly and then got to her feet.

"I'm gonna have a shower, then I'll bring you some food."

"Okay, and should you happen to forget your clothes..."

"Oh don't make me beat your ass Nick."

He held up his hands in mock surrender as she left.

* * *

Ellis had just finished his shower and was starting to lather some shaving cream on his face when Rochelle walked in. The two paused and stared at each other for a moment. Rochelle's eyes quickly scanned over his firm torso finally settled on his face, which was blushing.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't know you were in here."

Ellis shrugged.

"S'okay," he replied, "At least you caught me with my pants on right?"

Rochelle smiled but didn't answer. She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Ellis' young mind couldn't help but wander for a moment. Here he was, alone in a room, with Rochelle. How many times had he actually fantasized about an encounter like this one? He'd need all of his fingers and maybe his toes to figure out that one.

He had always had a thing for women a little older than him. So Rochelle being six years his senior was a real turn on for him.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Fine, you?"

"Better, the shoulder is feeling 100 percent already."

As if to prove this to him she swung both arms up and over her head to stretch. While she tried to hide the wince and pain filled look that crossed her face, he caught it.

"I'm not a baby Rochelle," he said as he went back to shave, "You don't have to hide how much I hurt you. We all know Nick won't when he wakes up."

"I'm not trying to baby you," she said, "I just don't think there is any reason for you to feel guilty. What happened tonight could have happened to anyone of us."

"Not Coach."

Rochelle had to smile. Ellis' admiration for the older man was borderline hero worship. She couldn't blame him for it either. Coach was a very good man, even if he was a bit harsh and stubborn at time.

"Come on Ellis," she said, "You know better than that, you're beating yourself up for nothing."

When he didn't reply to her, she walked over to the shower and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, sounding slightly alarmed.

"Well, since you won't talk to me," she mused, kicking off her boots, "I'm going to have a shower. I better not catch you staring at me either boy."

Ellis quickly averted his gaze but still caught a glimpse of her in the mirror. Not her full naked body mind you as she kept her back to him. But he did see her back with a tattoo decorating the low part and another small one on her right shoulder blade. He couldn't make either of them out though.

When she reached to unclasp her bra, Ellis bit his lip and tried his best to be a gentleman, like his mama taught him, and not look.

'She's doing this on purpose,' he thought to himself, nearly nicking himself as he shaved.

"Okay," he said suddenly, "Knock it off."

Rochelle grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around herself. She turned to face him and grinned.

"You ready to talk now?"

"You do that a lot now?" he shot back.

"Nope, just for you sweetie."

She winked at him, finished undressing and stepped into the shower; all the while covered with the towel so he didn't see a thing. Once hidden by the shower curtain she tossed the towel out onto her pile of clothes.

"So," she said, "Lay it on me."

Ellis heaved a sigh and went back to shaving.

"I didn't mean to get so distracted, it just happens sometimes, ya know?"

"Of course."

"I mean I know I'm young and a pain in the ass but I'm trying real hard to help out," he went on, "And I always talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"Understandable, I fidget when I'm nervous," she replied. She heard him sigh.

"I'm just hoping that ya'll will like me, how stupid is that?"

"Ellis, of course we like you," she pointed out, "You're like, the glue that holds the team together."

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me? Nick and I would have killed each other a long time ago if you weren't around to lighten the mood like you do."

Ellis couldn't help but chuckle. It was true that she and Nick clashed sometimes; their dominating personalities had led to a few arguments before."

"You have a great spirit Ellis," she went on, "Don't lose that. Okay?"

"Thanks Ro, that means a lot."

"Anytime sweetie."

A moment of silence passed between them and Ellis found the he did feel better after talking to her.

However, a knock at the door made him jump and Rochelle stuck her head out of the curtain.

"Umm, yeah?" Ellis said.

"Ellis, its Coach, you decent?"

Rochelle waved her hands in a motion that said 'Get rid of him!'

"Uhh, I'm just about to jump in the shower Coach, can this wait?"

Rochelle smacked her forehead and Ellis threw her an apologetic look.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before son, I'm coming in."

Rochelle quickly ducked back into the shower. Ellis on the other hand quickly pushed her clothes out of sight just before Coach walked in.

"Hey Coach," he greeted, hoping that he wasn't blushing.

"Look, I just came to apologize to ya."

"Oh?"

"I got a little short with you, but you need to start...weren't you gonna take a shower?"

"Oh right."

Ellis made to step into the shower when Coach cleared his throat.

"Boy, you still got your clothes on."

Ellis tried to laugh it off.

"Oops, forgot."

"See boy that's what I'm talking about," Coach said as he turned his back to give the younger man some privacy, "You gotta start paying more attention."

"Umm, right Coach," Ellis said as he started to strip, "You got it, pay more attention."

He stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him and making sure his back was to Rochelle. No matter how good the hot water felt on his sore and battered body he couldn't help but think about the beautiful and very naked woman in there with him.

"You turn around and I'll shoot you," she hissed in his ear when Coach started to speak again. He nodded in understanding.

"Now this time wasn't too bad," the large man said, "Nick's gonna be fine and Rochelle seems to bounce back from stuff pretty quick. But there's always a next time and I know you wouldn't want us to get hurt, especially Rochelle, am I right?"

"Well, umm, uhh, you gotta look out for the ladies," Ellis stammered in response, "That's what my mama taught me anyhow."

Coach chuckled.

"Boy you must think I'm blind or something," he said, "But okay, if you wanna play it like that. Hurry up and finish up in there. You use all the hot water and she'll have your ass."

'Oh Lord Almighty, Coach if you only knew how close to my ass she is,' Ellis thought to himself. With the conversation over Coach slipped out of the bathroom and Ellis poked his head out to make sure he was gone.

"All clear," he whispered, turning to Rochelle, forgetting for a brief second that she was without clothing.

"Ellis!" she said clapping one hand over his eyes.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, "Accident, I swear!"

"Yeah right."

"It was! I wouldn't do something like that on purpose Ro."

She laughed quietly and when she removed her hand from his eyes they were tightly closed.

"I believe you."

She then brushed past him so she could get under the stream of water. Ellis slightly opened an eye and finally saw her tattoos. The small one on her shoulder blade was a flower; he wasn't sure what kind though. He reached out and brushed his fingers across it. Rochelle jumped slightly and glanced back at him.

"It's called a freesia," she explained, "My grandmother used to always say I was spirited and in the language of flowers that's what a freesia blossom represents. I got this after she died five years ago."

Ellis nodded in understanding and then his fingers drifted down to the one on her low back. It was a simple heart, but written on the outer edge were names.

"My family members," she explained, "My parents and siblings, then if I ever get married and have kids there will be more names to add."

Ellis grinned.

"I like that idea."

"Thanks, now if you're done checking me out, I'm done in here."

Ellis flushed and let her get out of the shower first. Part of him wanted to follow after her and maybe take their shared moment further. The other part of him, feared rejection. Rochelle was a beautiful and mature woman, what would she want with a kid like him?

He heaved a sigh and shook his head. This was getting ridiculous. He should not even be thinking about stuff like this in times like these. Coach had just finished telling him to pay attention and here he was doing the very opposite.

'Well, one might argue that I'm paying attention to Ro,' he thought to himself, chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" Rochelle asked him.

"Nothing, can you pass me a towel please?"

"Sure."

He shut off the water just as a towel landed on his head. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower.

"Good thing Coach didn't catch us right?" he asked. Rochelle shrugged.

"We're both adults."

"I know, just that he might think it was inappropriate is all."

Rochelle turned to face him; it was her turn to feel dejected. No doubt he wasn't interested in her, not that she cared. She was older than him after all, not a lot of guys liked that trait. She never usually went for younger men herself, but Ellis' boyish charm had caught her attention the first day she met him. She truly enjoyed his positive outlook and wished she had a little more of that herself.

But, liking him aside, she could take a hint.

"Well, I'm going to bed then," she said shortly. Ellis cocked his head to the side.

"Are you mad?" he asked her.

"No, why?"

"You sound mad," he said, "You remind me of the time when Keith's lady; Amanda, she was a real pretty thing she was, mean as a snake though; anyway she was trying to get him to figure out that she want too..."

He flushed and fell silent.

"Never mind."

Rochelle smiled.

"Wanted to what Ellis?

"Well, you know, take the next step in the relationship."

"Did he finally catch on?"

"Eventually."

"That's the main thing then."

Rochelle gathered up her clothes and left the bathroom, leaving Ellis even more confused than he had been before. Was she hinting at something like Amanda had been?

'Only one way to find out,' he thought to himself. He headed out after her, wondering which of the two bedrooms she might have claimed as her own.

He poked his head into the one he had been using before and saw her slipping under the covers. She was wearing an overly large t-shirt, which she must have found in the dresser of who ever this room belonged to before.

"Can I do something for you Ellis?" she asked when she finally noticed him.

"Did I just pull a Keith back there?" he asked her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Pretty much, but I won't hold it against you."

She patted the spot on the bed next to her. Ellis swallowed and after closing the door behind him, he sat down. He couldn't bring himself to join her in the bed just yet; he was certain she could hear his hammering heart and sense his anxiety.

"You ever done this before?" she asked him. She had moved across the bed and was kneeling behind him. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she slowly started to massage them. Ellis glanced back at her, a frown on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you just seem a little nervous."

"Hell yeah I'm nervous," he said, "I mean I ain't ever never done it with an older woman before. So my performance might be a little off."

"It's not gonna be any different," she said with a smile, "Well, maybe slightly."

"How so?"

Rochelle didn't answer him. Her hands felt soft and warm as they caressed his shoulders and then his chest. He felt her lips lightly brush against his neck and then work their way up, until he had to turn his head more to finally feel her lips against his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and eagerly deepened the kiss as she allowed him too.

Rochelle then stood before him and in a fluid motion she removed the t-shirt she had been wearing, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump. There she stood, completely exposed to him. Ellis's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes drank in her whole body. He wanted to touch her so badly right now, but he was also content to just stare at her perfect dark skin, her beautiful dark eyes, and her soft smile.

She then took his hands and placed them on her hips. Ellis bit his lip but then grew bold. He lent forward and kissed her stomach, and then he stood to his feet so he could pull her against him. His hands ran down her body and to her backside, squeezing it slightly.

"God damn, I've been wanting to touch you for so long," he whispered against her neck. Rochelle wrapped her arms around him, and caressed his back gently, their embrace was more of comfort than of passion but she was content with it for the moment. After all the shit they had been through they deserved these few tender moments.

Ellis then moved them towards the bed where he loomed over her, kissing her lips, her jaw and her throat; sucking and nipping at the more sensitive areas. Rochelle reached down to the towel he still had wrapped around his waist, pulled it off and tossed it aside; there was no way she was going to be the only nude one here.

"Remember how I said it might be a little different?" she whispered to him.

"Yeah."

Ellis was then taken by complete surprise as Rochelle flipped them over. She straddled his hips and kissed him again.

"Sometimes, we older gals like to be in control."

The young mechanic found himself completely aroused by her more aggressive side.

Rochelle then slowly lowered herself onto his manhood, taking all of him inside of her. Ellis groaned and threw his head back at the contact between them. He felt like he was at Rochelle's mercy, and as far as he was concerned she could ravish him here and now and he would be totally okay with it. He placed his hands on her hips and shifted slightly so he was more comfortable; Rochelle rolled her hips, forcing another moan out of him.

She then quickly took charge. Shock and amazement momentarily distracted him until she clasped his hands. Her eyes held him there, locked in a gaze of passionate delight. He could barely breathe, his heart pounding in his chest as Rochelle gyrated her hips. The urges, the passion, the pure ecstasy of feeling her on top of him, around him, swarmed around in his mind. He succumbed to her power over him.

They then started to move together, each thrust and motion building the intense sensation. He would buck his hips up in time with her as she thrust down on him, causing an even deeper connection and a new level of pleasure. Rochelle felt a heat start to build more and more in her abdomen and she recognized the sign that she was close to release.

She bent down and her hands gripped his shoulders, the tips of her nipples brushing against his chest. She then captured his lips against hers, her tongue dipping into his mouth and savouring his taste. She then kissed down to his already hardened nipples and started to assault them. This stimulation proved to be Ellis' near undoing.

"Rochelle!" he gasped out, arching his back. He groaned and shivered in passion and he felt that he would burst, and he wanted to tell Rochelle to stop, wanted to warn her that his body wouldn't be able to handle all of this, that he was going to fall to pieces but he couldn't; he wouldn't.

With a soft cry of her name he let the wave of white hot pleasure take him over. Rochelle continued to move until she too fell under the intense wave with him. She then collapsed forward on his chest, panting heavily.

Rochelle then rolled onto her side. Her hand resting on his chest as his heart pounded forcefully in his chest. Breathing being brought under control was the only sound to fill the air.

"Damn," Ellis muttered, "Shit. Wow."

"Damn, shit, wow," she repeated, "I'd have to agree with you on that one."

Ellis turned to face her and placed his hand on her shoulder, he smiled at her, a gesture she returned.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked her.

"Don't worry about it Ellis," she said, moving forward and kissing him, "It's fine."

"Okay."

"Hey Ellis, it's your turn to take the watch," Coach's voice sounded out. Rochelle and Ellis jumped.

"Shit!" he hissed. Rochelle quickly pulled the covers over the both of them and ducked her head under in her attempt to hide. Ellis tried to look calm as Coach knocked and poked his head into the room.

"Be right there Coach," he said, his voice strained. Coach however, saw Rochelle's pile of clothes which she had dumped on the floor.

"Who is in there with you boy?" the older man asked, knowing the answer already. Ellis bit his lip and Rochelle stuck her head out from under the covers. She gave Coach a little wave as he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Ellis groaned as Nick popped up next to Coach, apparently he was feeling better.

"Holy shit," he said, "Well Ro, I never would a figured you for a cradle robber."

Rochelle groaned and buried her face against Ellis' chest.

"Get out, both of you," she said, "We'll be out in a minute."

"Didn't think you had it in you sport," Nick said to Ellis.

"You know, this reminds of the time when..."

"Don't wanna hear it!" Nick said as he left. Coach rolled his eyes and followed after him.

Once they were alone again Rochelle looked up at Ellis.

"You know we're never gonna hear the end of this right?"

The young man grinned.

"Oh I don't mind," he said, "Because now, if they ramble on about it, I get to tell them to pay attention."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Well that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed this. I feel I should mention that I like all of the survivors. They're all pretty cool. Rochelle and Ellis just happen to be my top favourites. Thanks for reading everyone and let me know what you thought. Cheers!


End file.
